


A Carrot Story

by tigs



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-02
Updated: 2004-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigs/pseuds/tigs





	A Carrot Story

The palms of Ron's hands are pressed to the stones of the wall, his fingers scrabbling against the grit of the mortar, as if trying to find purchase. Flexing and digging, bitten nails catch and bend on sharp edges, but he doesn't feel it. All he feels is the girl in front of him, between him and the wall, the press of their mouths together, warm and slick and… tasting of carrot?

He pulls away, almost breathlessly, just far enough so that he can look at Luna full on. Her gray eyes are as wide as always, her cheeks every so slightly flushed, and she's licking her lips, running her tongue across the edges of her teeth.

She's grinning at him, too, almost laughing; they're standing so close that he can feel the giggles bubbling up inside of her. Her shoulders start shaking with the suppressed mirth and that's what draws Ron's attention to her earrings. Or, should he say _earring_ , because there's only one now, where before there had been two pointy carrots hanging from her ears.

"Felt a bit peckish, did you?" he asks, quirking his eyebrow up. "Couldn't find a way to sneak down to the kitchens between classes for a quick nibble?"

She snorts, a very unladylike sound, and makes a move as if to pull away, but Ron's got her penned in and he leans in closer again, playfully snapping at the remaining carrot. That wrests the giggles from her and as she laughs, she jerks away from him, bumping her head on the stone of the wall.

"Ouch," she says.

Ron steps back again immediately, pulling his arms in, then reaching up to run fingers through the blonde hair that's hanging loose and tangled at the back of her head. He lets his thumb linger there, where the bump should have been.

Still, she giggles.

"I didn't say that I _minded_." She tips her head to the side and the point of the remaining carrot earring catches in the weave of her jumper. "I didn't say that you should _stop_."

She wiggles her eyebrows at him, a clear invitation if Ron has ever seen one, so he steps closer again, making another grab for the carrot with his teeth. He misses, of course, oh so subtly letting his mouth fall to the curve of her neck. He nuzzles her there for a moment, then starts nipping lightly at the skin, up, up, until he's got the tip of her ear between his teeth.

She lets out a little shriek, as if she's surprised, and lets her head fall back to the stone again.

She always acts surprised, Ron's noticed, whenever he's with her, whatever he does. Ginny says that it's surprise she hasn't lost him yet, but Ron doesn't quite believe that.

Luna, in his experience, always knows where to find him.

Biting down harder on her ear, he gets back to business. When he kisses her again, his mouth tastes of carrot, too.  



End file.
